


The Most Delicious Meal

by KhaleesiWanheda313



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Corruption, Cunnilingus, F/M, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:28:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28465317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KhaleesiWanheda313/pseuds/KhaleesiWanheda313
Summary: It's New Year's Eve and you are on the way to a holiday meal with your family, unfortunately, you won't be able to make it, because a certain one-eyed king decided to take you captive. Or are you really?Part of my One Shot Sin Bin Works, But also part of a server writing event.
Relationships: Kaneki Ken | Sasaki Haise & Reader
Kudos: 6
Collections: December_Writing_Event_2020





	The Most Delicious Meal

The day was cold; you could see your breath, leaving you as you were on your way to your car. You were already late for your family dinner. Your family was worried that you were married to your work, and how could you not? Your work was exciting as can be; you were on the verge of discovering a new species, something that could be considered paranormal. Hell, there were people with quirks, your boss had one, and he wasn’t ever shy from using it or showing others that he knew how to use it, so paranormal creatures weren’t anything that should have been out of the ordinary. Your boss had a run-in with a demon calling himself Sebastian, whom you would have had the pleasure of learning from; however, he managed to escape before he was apprehended. 

Twinkling lights were decorating the streets in all sorts of colors; your hands were starting to hurt due to the cold, you hadn’t been out for long, but the cold was starting to get to you. Your hands fumbled to get the keys out from your purse; the only light that passed as helpful was the streetlamp that gave abysmal lighting; as you fumbled through your purse, you heard movement behind you. You didn’t bother looking at who it was, because usually there was not a lot of crime in these parts due to there being about six pro heroes in the area; people couldn’t be stupid or reckless in these parts, so you knew that there was no reason for you to worry, or so you thought. 

“Hello there, my beauty,” You heard a voice whisper behind you. Your breath stopped in your throat. You were reluctant to turn around; you could finally feel your keys in your purse, you didn’t turn around to see who the voice belonged to, you thought that not engaging with the person would give them some sort of message to not talk to you. You could feel someone pressed up against your chest. “You shouldn’t be rude to someone who is trying to be nice to you, don’t you know the saying being rude to people is bad luck? Besides, I heard the good doctor has been looking for my kind.” 

You tried to turn around to see who it was but you realized that you couldn’t his body was pressed up against yours, you were between your car and him, you could hear him sniff your hair and it sent shivers down your spine, you didn’t know how to react. You could tell that he was far stronger than you, and you couldn’t cope with the fact that he was so close to you if it wasn’t because you were terrified you would have turned around and faced him head-on and told him off. However, you could sense an immense amount of power coming from the individual that had you pinned between him and your car. You mustered what courage you could and finally spoke in what you could only describe as a voice that was shaky yet semi-confident. 

“I dont know what you heard, but please know that m,y family will take it as a threat if I don’t show up for dinner, you do not want to mess with my family, it’s the holidays if you have any decency you would leave me be-” 

“My sweet delicious beautiful little meal, you are the guest of honor for tonight's meal, you see we wanted to remain anonymous, we wanted the to remain a secret from the world, but you and your company had to pry their eyes where they don’t belong.” 

“I’m sorry sir but do you see that sign up there? That says Todoroki Industries, that is my boss's company, not mine, I am simply a researcher, nothing more.” You managed to say with a little bit more confidence in your voice. 

“Cut the crap, we both know what you are, and you are the head researcher, which means that all of the people in that lab of yours answer to you, your boss the great Shoto is merely the bank to your research, we both know that,” You heard him sniffing you and it made you shudder, your body was already used to the cold, it had grown numb to it. It was the very presence of the man that was sitting behind you that had you both frozen in fear and excitement. “You smell so good, almost like a rare delicacy, you see I had plans you for you my sweet little spark, but now I have other plans, forgive me for being so bold, but I would love to know what that voice sounds like when it cries out my name in sweet and utter pleasure, oh the sounds you would make beneath me, or with my head between your thighs.” 

You managed to turn around, and you could see what that right in front of you was a man with silver hair that shone in the moonlight, and brown eyes, you saw his picture before in the file that your investigator had given you, this was the famous Ken Kaneki, the One-Eyed King. Your heart was pounding in your chest, and his words didn’t make the situation any better, his eyes looked deeply into yours as if he was drinking you in. 

“I’m sorry sir, I have to go now, thank you so much for your time, it’s not that I am not flattered by your words, I am, but I do have to go like I said I have to go have-” 

“A holiday dinner with your family, yes I am aware, you have said that quite a bit, but as I said, I have other plans for you my sweet delicious meal, plans that you will enjoy I am sure about that, you know why I call my meal? Because that is exactly what you are going to be, maybe not an actual meal, but maybe you will satisfy my other needs,” He said as he raised his hand to your neck and you felt a prick on your neck, you knew that he had drugged you, it was quick-acting too as you started to lose consciousness. “No no no, my sweet meal, you are coming with me.” 

“You have no idea what you have just done-” You managed to make out as your consciousness faded and all you could see was darkness. 

* * *

It felt like days when you woke up, your mouth was dry almost as if there was cotton in it, you felt something cold on your wrists. You felt like you were being strung up from the ceiling, you were on your tippy-toes and you were barefoot. You looked up and saw Ken Kaneki sitting in a chair staring at you; he had that same look that he had in his eyes, a look of hunger, a hunger that you could only satisfy, it was like he found the best drug he had ever had. There was something about that look that excited you. 

He noticed that you were awake and had begun to get up, your heart sped in your chest as he approached you, there was something about him that excited you, and somewhere deep inside of you, you knew that this man was the one for you, despite the wat you both met you knew. 

“Before we begin our little conversation, why don’t I show you what you have always wanted, what you have always craved, someone to make you feel good, someone to make your darkest dreams a reality,” You saw him kneel in front of you, his lips touched your knees and it was like electricity coursing through your veins. “What people don’t know about me is that I like to be assertive, I am a lot more dominant than I appear, maybe you are the only one I can show this side to,” His hand traveled up your skirt, you felt his fingers slide up and down slit, you knew that he had done this before, but you were the only one that he was taking his time with. He wanted to relish in your taste and your desire, he wanted to make you tremble with every fiber of his being. “I don’t plan on being gentle with you my sweet meal, so you better prepare yourself.” 

His hand pushed your undies aside, in what seemed like forever you felt his tongue lapping you up, he purposely avoided your clit though, but as soon as you felt his tongue you shuddered hard, his tongue circled your clit and all you could do was to gasp as his tongue explored your slit, he enjoyed your taste and you could not deny that you were enjoying the way he was making you feel, his fingers slipped inside you and started to pump his hand in and out, his fingers curled inside you making you cry out for him. Once he heard your cries he knew that he had won, he knew you were his, he loved your cries, he relished in them completely and utterly. He finally managed to hit your sweet little clit and he sucked on it as if it was the sweetest thing that he had ever tasted. 

“ I never imagined that you would taste this amazing,” His fingers sliding in and out of you, your cries only encouraging him, even more, to slide his fingers faster into you. Your insides clenched around his fingers and you could feel your insides clench around his fingers, and you knew your orgasm was nearing and he could feel it too. “Come on my little meal, I know you want to cum,” You felt him suck on your clit harder and with that, you came, and he drank your nectar. “Now My most delicious meal, how was your day at work?” 

“It was lovely my love, it’s getting hard to infiltrate that place, although Shoto is getting suspicious, how are things working with our new partner, Midoriya, was it?” You replied looking down at him. 

“Oh we’re getting close, the ghouls will soon have their place back on top and it’s all thanks to you my queen, without you, we would never get here, you truly are, the Most Delicious Meal Ever.” You kissed each other as fireworks from new year's eve lit up the sky and you could feel every little detail in your plans was going just as planned. 

What was your plan exactly? Well, let's just say that it would have to involve a certain handsome demon and a deranged quirk-fueled villain. 

**Author's Note:**

> I will be writing Pt. 2, if you want to read more stay updated with https://archiveofourown.org/works/25920187/chapters/66128350


End file.
